1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for providing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a rapid distribution of portable terminals, the use of the portable terminals becomes important in daily life. The portable terminals may provide various functions such as a voice call service, a data transmission service, and various additional services.
In particular, communication between users using smart terminals becomes increasingly popular. With this trend, various techniques for providing a more convenient communication environment for the communication are being developed.
However, existing techniques cannot provide a customized service by using user's information such as user's location information.